


gesture

by orphan_account



Series: Stevidot A-B-C-Dary [7]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: ABC Challenge, Adult Steven Universe, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Written Before Steven Universe Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some gestures are romantic and can be seen publicly, but there another ones that not are public at all.
Relationships: Peridot/Steven Universe
Series: Stevidot A-B-C-Dary [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278653
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	gesture

He was not going to lie. Steven didn't know how they got to that, he certainly couldn't complain though.

His room, the lights off being illuminated only by the moonlight. The TV playing a romantic drama that he really didn't pay much attention, preferring to focus on the green gem next to him. Peridot, on the other hand, was hooked on the film, occasionally complaining about the logic of the plot or some effects curled up in her boyfriend's grip.

She, sitting between his legs, allowed him to surround her waist with one hand, gently stroking her flat stomach; the other stroked her cheek, brushing with her chin and both smiling playfully as she planted a small kiss on the fingertip.

"How can he let her go like this?" At one point in the movie, Peridot writhed, moving slightly away from the chestnut to point indignantly at the screen.

Steven snorted, drawing his girlfriend back against his body. Certainly, she used to be very intense in the case of what she was passionate about, and certainly the previously recorded content was one of them.

Fortunately it was not Camp Pining Hearts. Otherwise she would have thrown the TV out the window.

"It was the best, Peri," he tried to explain, gently stroking the face of the gem as he planted a small kiss on her cheek and watching the small catlike smile that appeared on her face, discreetly stroking her collarbone. "They knew that their relationship was more harm than good, and that only made them feel more pressured and love was lost."

And though he did not pay due attention to the film, he had looked sideways at it to know what he was talking about besides his own experience.

But hey, his relationship with Connie was part of the past and they had both accepted it. They were still friends and even she had started a relationship with Jeff.

"He could not continue supporting that it was his family that attended the consequences. Tabitha was an insane girl, and each time her actions were more serious."

"I know, I know, but..." Peridot sighed, watching Steven's bright gaze before snuggling against his chest and perceiving his steady heartbeat, "it's not fair, they loved each other. They couldn't let that clod win."

He did not need to be an expert to know that she had pouted, gently stroking her abdomen causing some tingling.

He ignored the final credits in order to hug the little gem gently, taking her gently to accommodate her in his lap. Fortunately, his relationship with her had made him a great connoisseur of how changing her attitude used to be, and how to eliminate that pout no matter how adorable it was.

"Oh no, a girl with a broken heart. What should we do, doctor?" The voice sharpened, feigning concern as he put his hands on her waist, trying not to smile with presumption at the look she gave him. He pretended to think about it for a few tortuous seconds in which he took Peridot from the hips, delighted with the shriek she released when he draw her against him, the bodies of both brushing.

He cleared his throat as he watched her blush. Though he was still ashamed of that game (being very shy had its disadvantages, after all), he was entertained in a certain way, and he could feel his cheeks burn in anticipation.

He hummed gently stroking Peridot's face. He touched her nose and caressed her lips while his other hand held her in position, trying in vain to keep a focused expression at the laughter evoked by her girlfriend.

"Well, nurse, Love Doctor prescribes a dose of kisses every 8 hours. Hugs are necessary and caresses are recommended, but the most important thing is for the patient to feel loved." His voice graced, captivated by the way his companion tried to suppress laughing.

Also, Peridot had to try not to satisfy the desire she had to kiss the hybrid, letting him continue with the game. Her hands slid gently down his arms, listening to him humming in realization.

He smiled sharply, adjusting the grip on the body of the little green gem, preventing himself from hurting her by being aware of his strength.

"You heard, Peri. Doctor's orders" they giggled when he began planting small kisses on his partner's face, with these barely ringing to provide an intimate and comfortable environment for both of them.

Steven was smiling to himself when he felt the shy smile and heat on his girlfriend's face. He was walking one of his hands along her torso, the other intertwined with Peridot's while gently stroking the back of her hand.

He dedicated himself to kissing every space on her face, lasting seconds by kissing her lips and reveling in the light scent of her perfume dissipating; inspiring passion by kissing her cheeks but without leaving the tender touches classical of him; and he certainly planted touches on her temple, holding her from the lower back to attach her to his body with the help of the gem's free arm to gently surround his neck.

"How do you feel, miss?" He murmured against her ear, his voice more scratchy than planned but pleased with her sigh.

He would never say it openly, but he loved when Peridot picked up her hair even though it looked more spongy because that allowed him to fiddle with the earlobe.

The green gem pretended to think about it, brushing the curls of the back of his neck with her fingers and appreciating how her partner shuddered shyly with an embarrassed smile gripping his face, being able to perceive his growing boner in her inner thigh.

"I'm afraid no sir, it's not having much effect... gah!" Smiling with complicity, she could not avoid the rising heat start in her physical form, especially in her gem when she felt Steven's tongue brush against her earlobe.

Having her face in the bend of his neck, the young adult did not perceive the way in which she bit her lip, though that did not hide the tremors of her body or the tickle of her crotch.

"Hmm, increase the dose ... the prescription didn't say anything like that... maybe it has to be implemented differently." Stroking her hips warmly, he slowly raised his hands to the dark cheeks of his companion.

Everything, while contemplating the way her eyes shone under her glasses.

Even so, he couldn't help appreciating her gem, shining in the moonlight and providing a green spark that he couldn't ignore no matter how much he tried to focus on her gaze or his hands running through the small body in front of him.

His fingers fiddled with the edge of Peridot's shirt as he approached and kissed the gem, his lips barely touching the soft surface enough so that he could concentrate on the way her body twisted between his hands and the soft groan that came out of her.

"You're good?" he asked jokingly, before kissing again the precious stone on the forehead of his beloved while his hands tenderly caressed the lower belly, delighted with her trembling hands trying to caress his cheeks.

Peridot nodded breathing heavily. Despite not saying it openly, he knew that point fascinated her; and if her crotch constantly hitting his was not an indicator of it, Steven didn't know what it was.

The green gem kissed her partner's lips again, this time with some mischievousness, and he couldn't help to correspond with the same passion, the cheeks and bodies of both burning. The half gem licked the lips of Peridot asking for a non-verbal permission, permission that was granted by her by separating them slightly, playing with his tongue in a game that had already ceased to be innocent.

Unfortunately, he was still half human and needed to breathe, breaking the contact between tiny gasps and brushing his nose with Peridot's. The small gem, even though she did not have the presence of lungs in her physical form, was panting with him.

He couldn't help laughing when they both brushed their noses.

"How you feel?" Cradling her jaw, he felt Peridot's hands trying to remove his jacket.

However, Peridot did not answer, pulling vainly from the pink jacket to remove it while grunting between teeth. He snorted trying not to laugh and allowed himself to help her surreptitiously.

"Do you think I'm fine, doctor?" Pretending sarcasm, she smiled lasciviously and stroked Steven's chest, slowly beginning to kiss his neck.

Given that, the laughs of the hybrid. The kisses of his companion caused a tickle that, though minimal, was impossible to ignore.

"You know?" He whispered, in an involuntarily hoarse voice, and cleared his throat when he felt Peridot's watchful eye on him, "that shirt suits you."

The green gem smiled, secretly watching as her boyfriend's fingers played with the collar and edge of the red shirt, pulling gently so as not to break the elastic.

"Well, it's kinda big, but any piece of your clothes fits me well."

"Don't you think it bothers a little?" He gently grabbed the neck, taking advantage of the oversized shirt to brush her clavicle with his knuckles, while his other hand caressed her thigh.

Peridot shuddered shyly at the contact, and tried to silence the faint purrs, at which he smiled by planting small kisses on her lips.

The TV light had soon become nonexistent.


End file.
